


Who are you?

by VampireBait



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Caleb can’t figure Beau out, but he’s trying.Just a quick piece on a possible moment that was in my brain.





	Who are you?

“Beau-“ 

Jester’s voice had that tone to it, the one they all knew. 

She had a question. 

Caleb lifted his eyes from his book and fixed them on the monk sitting opposite, his keen mind watching her mentally prepare herself for whatever her blue friend was about to ask, and most likely, already thinking of a way to deflect the question. He waited and was not disappointed.

“-what’s your Mum like?” 

Caleb watched Beau’s reactions eagerly. She shrugged, that self-assured half smile on her lips as always, the same expression when anyone asked her anything, except…this time, there had been a moment, a moment when the monk’s smile had slipped slightly, where her eyes had flashed with sudden undisguised emotion, gone as soon as it was felt. 

Interesting, he’d never seen that before. 

True they’d spoken of her Father and she’d not flinched, not once. 

That history was given like she was telling an old joke that people were tired of hearing. 

She was too practiced as those questions, too good at telling those stories so that it was only later you realized she’d told you nothing really.

“Oh, ye know. She’s not as interesting as your Mum.” Beau was smiling but it didn’t quite each her eyes, her features were deliberately arranged and the eyes difficult to read. 

Caleb stole a glance at the others, Fjord looked attentive, Caduceus was driving the cart singing low to himself. 

Nott was watching Caleb. 

He caught her eye and she looked away again her attention on Beau.

“We are going to get to meet her right Jester? You are going to introduce me right?” Beau continued.

Caleb sighed, he had to admit she knew how to spin things back around when she wanted to.

Jester was grinning from ear to ear bouncing excitedly. 

“Of course!! She’ll love you!” she giggled scandalously and gave Beau a wink. 

“and you know, if she really likes you it wouldn’t be weird if you wanted too…” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I mean, it’s the Ruby of the Sea I wouldn’t blame you!”

The conversation picked up from there, Fjord weighing in on how inappropriate that would be and Jester suggesting he might like to try his luck too, which made the Half-Orc all the more flustered. 

Caleb let the noise wash over him. 

Beau was laughing, joining in, but her eyes were hooded and distant. He watched her for a while longer until her expression became sincere and then he returned to his book.

She’d done it again. 

“Wer bist du?” he muttered quietly to himself. 

Who are you?

He was starting to find out, but slowly.


End file.
